five cups of empty coffee
by creamjongin
Summary: kyungsoo punya banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan, namun menolong jongin bukan salah satunya. [kaisoo;bxb;fluff] happy kaisoo day!


[_1330 words, bahasa campur aduk, failed attempt at humor. (i'm sorry i really tried)_]

Jam delapan pagi.

Di mcdonald.

Lima gelas kopi kosong.

Lembaran kertas _software microsoft word_ yang baru diisi sembilan ratus kata terpajang pada layar laptop.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja restoran. Tak peduli dengan suara keras benturan kepala beradu dengan meja yang mengagetkan pegawai restoran.

Ia ingin mati, sungguh. Salahkan kebiasaan buruknya yang sering menunda-nunda hingga akhirnya ia terbawa pada situasi kacau ini sekarang.

Tugas essay minimal bertuliskan tiga ribu kata mengenai keadaan ekonomi negara timur tengah akibat dampak perang Iran dan Amerika menunggu untuk dikumpul jam sebelas siang hari ini.

Sebelas siang.

Hari ini.

Tiga jam lagi.

3000 - 900 = masih ada 2100 kata harus ia kebut dalam waktu kurang dari tiga jam.

Demi tuhan Kyungsoo mau menangis saja. Lelaki itu sudah berada di restoran ini dari jam dua belas malam. Dengan harapan jika bekerja di luar maka otaknya akan mendapat ide-ide cemerlang, sehingga ia bisa mengumpulkan tugasnya tepat waktu (dan dapat nilai bagus, jika beruntung).

Namun apa ini?

Otaknya seakan tidak mau diajak bekerja sama; semua kata yang ia tulis berujung tidak masuk akal, artikel dan jurnal referensi kurang memadai, uang jajannya semakin menipis akibat terus-terusan membeli kopi mcdonald yang berharga kurang masuk akal, serta mata yang sudah meronta-ronta ingin beristirahat.

Kyungsoo sangat butuh gelas kopi ke-enam.

Tetapi belum sempat ia bergegas untuk berdiri ke kasir, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan seorang lelaki main duduk di depannya sambil membawa kertas tatakan nampan yang lelaki itu angkat menutupi wajahnya.

"Hai," ucap lelaki itu terburu-buru. "Maaf mengganggu waktumu, apalagi kita tidak saling kenal satu sama lain. Tapi mantanku sedang mengantri di kasir dan ia tidak boleh tahu aku ada disini."

Telunjuk lelaki itu mengarah ke belakang punggung kyungsoo sehingga ia reflek menoleh melihat ke arah kasir. Di kasir, ada seorang wanita berambut sebahu dan paras cukup rupawan tengah mengantri.

Dua ribu seratus kata dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga jam dan tubuhnya yang sudah membutuhkan gelas kopi ke-enam jelas sekali tidak memberikan ruang untuk Kyungsoo membantu seseorang.

"_Look__ㅡ_", Kyungsoo menjeda, "Jongin. Namaku Jongin." Pria ituㅡ Jongin, berucap.

"_Look_ Jongin, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan mantanmu berpisah, _but i have more important things to do. Please just ask other people to help you__ㅡ"_

"_But you don't understand!_" Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak. Suaranya menggema di restoran, menyebabkan beberapa kepala menoleh ke meja mereka sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan berbisik-bisik sambil tangannya tetap memegang kertas menutupi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"_I _faked my death_after we broke up so she wouldn't try to get back with me. she can't see me or i'm totally fucked!"_

Kyungsoo mengedip. Tidak mempercayai kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan oleh lelaki satunya.

_"__What."_

_"__What?" _

_It's only 8 am, and Kyungsoo literally didn't remember when he agree to sign up for this shit._

Namun tatapan pria di hadapannya terlihat begitu memohon, seakan-akan mengirimkan sinyal kepada hati nurani kyungsoo agar membantu lelaki itu, bahwa masalah yang dihadapi lelaki itu saat ini jauh lebih penting daripada tugasnya yang masih belum tersentuh.

"_Let's change seat._" Kyungsoo berucap tiba-tiba, sementara Jongin hanya mengedip tidak mengerti, "huh?"

Sang mahasiswa menghela napas panjang, tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak berubah pikiran. "Ayo tukar tempat. Mantanmu bisa melihatmu dengan jelas jika kau duduk disitu."

Alhasil mereka jadi bertukar tempat, Jongin duduk memunggungi arah kasir dan Kyungsoo menjadi pihak yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mantannya Jongin. Wanita itu masih menunggu antrian satu orang lagi di depannya.

"_Thank you so much for helping me_. Omong-omong, aku belum tahu namamu siapa." Perlahan-lahan Jongin menurunkan kertas yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat melihat wajah lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengganggu waktunya dengan leluasa.

_And damn, he _is _pretty._

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian dijabat oleh pria satunya.

"_I think you owe me an explanation about this whole faked death fiasco_?" Kyungsoo berujar ringan, tidak ingin terdengar memaksa namun di satu sisi juga terlanjur terkejut dan penasaran dengan cerita Jongin.

"Oh, iya." Jongin berdeham. Lelaki tersebut membetulkan posisi duduknya baru setelahnya mulai bercerita. "Kami dulu pacaran tiga tahun, _an on and off relationship_. Dia agak posesifㅡ _eh no, scratch that. She's possessive, as fuck_. Setiap kali mau pergi sama teman selalu ditanya mau kemana, sama siapa, ngapain aja. Sekali pun sudah diberi tahu, kadang masih tidak percaya. _She even stalked me several times to made sure i'm not_ 'cheating behind her back'." kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jongin bergerak menyerupai tanda kutip.

Masih belum selesai, lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Berapa kali setelah putus pun ia mohon-mohon untuk kembali berpacaran lagi. Dia juga sempat melakukan beberapa hal gila, salah satunya adalah mengancam mau bunuh diri. Baru sejak itu aku sadar, hal ini tidak akan selesai-selesai kecuali salah satu dari kita berdua ada yang mati. Lalu _voila!_ Disinilah kita sekarang."

"Iㅡ" Kyungsoo tergagap, bingung harus merespon seperti apa kepada jongin. Untuk sesaat perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada Jongin yang tengah tersenyum seakan kisah cintanya merupakan hal yang lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa percaya kalau kau sudah benar-benar mati?" ia bertanya lagi, sedikit tidak percaya perempuan tersebut bisa dengan mudah mempercayai kematian Jongin.

"Temanku hanya mengabari bahwa aku ditabrak lari saat pulang kampung, lalu langsung dikuburkan di kampung halaman. Perempuan itu memakan semuanya mentah-mentah." Jongin lanjut membicarakan betapa bodohnya perempuan itu sembari Kyungsoo sesekali memperhatikan pergerakan si wanita yang tengah dibicarakan.

Mendadak dari ekor matanya, Kyungsoo menangkap pergerakan dari perempuan tersebut yang kini membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah meja mereka, tunggu- jangan bilang ia baru saja _eye contact_ dengan perempuan itu?

"_Shit_ Jongin," kyungsoo berucap setengah panik, "_not to be alarming but she's looking at our seat_," bodohnya lelaki di hadapannya malah memutar kepalanya ke arah perempuan itu.

_"__No don't look back, you shit!" _

ya tuhan Kyungsoo mau mati aja rasanya, beneran.

"_Don't call me a shit! I'm a perfectly functioned human being who happens to have a body reflex faster than brain reflex!_" Jongin menyanggah menggunakan intonasi suara sama tingginya dengan kyungsoo, seperti lupa bahwa seharusnya ia bersembunyi dan stay lowkey sampai perempuan itu pergi.

_Stay lowkey, my ass._

Malah yang terjadi saat ini adalah perempuan itu tengah membawa nampan makanannya ke arah tempat duduk mereka.

Kedua kaki Kyungsoo bergerak panik, otaknya pun ikut bekerja memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jongin, _oh god she's coming, she's coming_ㅡ"

Di dalam benaknya, pikiran kyungsoo ikut berkomat-kamit.

_Oh my god what do i do, what do i do, what do i do?_

Apakah ia akan ikut mati juga jika jongin ketahuan? Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh mati, masih ada essaynya yang belum selesai. Oh iya tugasnya, masih ada dua ribu seratus kata lagi! Ya tuhan bantu Kyungsoo. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tidak tahu entah dari mana ide itu muncul di kepalanya, Kyungsoo reflek meraih wajah jongin,

dan mencium ujung bibir Jongin.

Sembari matanya melirik ke arah langkah perempuan itu yang beruntungnya, tidak jadi duduk di tempat dekat mereka akibat adegan cium-mencium ini dan memilih untuk berbalik badan mencari tempat paling jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Sesudah memastikan bahwa perempuan tersebut sudah jauh dari tempat mereka berdua duduk, Kyungsoo baru melepaskan pegangannya dari wajah Jongin lalu mengeluarkan napas lega. "_Thank god she's gone._"

Akan tetapi bukannya membalas, Kyungsoo malah menemukan lelaki di hadapannya tengah mematung dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"_Wow_…"

Setelah akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah secara spontan. Ia hampir mencium seseorang yang ia baru kenal dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Terlebih, ia juga yang menginisiasikan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo mau ditenggelamkan di kolam terdekat dong, tolong.

"_Uh, so_…" Lelaki yang lebih kecil memulai, sementara lelaki yang satunya masih terdiam. Jujur, Kyungsoo sendiri juga bingung harus berbicara apa.

"_Wow, I didn't know you would be this cute_." Merupakan ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin setelah perempuan itu pergi. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mendengar omongan pria itu meskipun kedua kupingnya sudah berwarna semerah stroberi.

"Jangan anggap bantuan ini gratis. _You__ㅡ __you owe me a coffee, or two sets of happy meal for helping you out_." Kyungsoo berujar dengan tergagap sesekali, meskipun wajahnya mencoba netral agar ia tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan jongin.

"_Or maybe i can take you out on a date so i can kiss you properly next time?_"

**end.**

happy kaisoo day, folks! xoxo.


End file.
